Fables and Other Short Stories
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: What do you get when you cross random fairytales and the occasional Disney movie with Naruto? Answer: You'll get something like this. Third: Itsy Bitsy Shino! Enjoy!
1. The Turtle and the HyuugaHare

**Title**: Fables and Other Short Stories  
**Series**: Naruto  
**Rating**: K (G)  
**Pairings**: None  
**Warnings**: None (That I can think of)  
**Genre**: Humor/Parody  
**Summary**: What do you get when you cross random fairytales and the occasional Disney movie with Naruto? Answer: You'll get something like this...  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the Fairytales/stories in this fic.  
**AN**: This is my first Naruto story. Random idea for a fun filled epic adventure (epic adventure? Yeah, right). This was actually fun to write, and I hope everyone will enjoy it. I also hope this hasn't been done before, and if it has, I'm terribly sorry. Otherwise, please, enjoy the show.

**_Fables and Other Short Stories_**  
**_by SapphireWhiteTigress_**

**Chapter I: The Turtle and the Hyuuga-Hare  
****(Story based off of: The Turtle and the Hare)**

There was once a turtle, as green as can be, who wasn't exactly slow, but wasn't really fast either. This turtle was different from other turtles, mostly because of his thick eyebrows and large rounded eyes. But, despite all he's been through, Lee the Turtle was the happiest little turtle alive.

Lee, the Turtle, was greeted by his mentor, a much larger turtle. "Lee! There you are! Are you ready?" The older turtle, his sensei, with equally thick eyebrows, said a little too happily.

Lee smiled up at his sensei. "Yes, Gai-sensei! I've been training for this for a very long time!" He exclaimed. He would've pumped his arm into the air, but, alas, he was a turtle and turtles didn't have arms. But he smiled, and that smile would've put the sun to shame, if the sun cared about such things.

Gai-sensei had tears rolling down his face and he quickly hugged his student. "Oh, Lee! I'm so happy for you! You are the example of youthful exuberance!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said equally happy with large tears rolling down his greenish face.

"Lee!"

Their moment, however, was interrupted by an irritated voice behind them. The two turtles turned around to see none other than...

"Neji the Hyuuga-Hare!" Indeed, it was Neji, the extremely adorable cream colored bunny with a cotton tail and a cute little pink nose with long, black whiskers, standing behind them looking fully annoyed.

"You're an idiot. Let's just hurry up and get this over with." Neji said, hopping away like the cute little bunny he is.

Lee shouted after him. "Neji! You will not defeat me this time! I will beat you, my rival!" He immediately started after Neji...

And half an hour later, he stood right next to the hare, who was only five feet away to begin with. Neji sighed in extreme annoyance. "This is stupid. Why am I doing this again?"

"Because, Neji, we must once and for all figure out who's the better forest creature!" Lee all but shouted his excitement.

Neji paused before speaking. "Turtles aren't forest creatures."

Lee's large eyes grew wider, if possible. "What! No! You're lying! If turtles aren't forest creatures, than why am I here?"

Neji shrugged his little bunny shoulders. "I don't really care. Let's just get this stupid race over with so I can go back to living my days out in a small hole underground."

Lee eyes sparkled and he forgot all about his 'not being a forest animal' problem. "That's the spirit, Neji!"

As they positioned themselves, the forest became filled with all sorts of animals watching and anticipating the outcome.

One particular fox, which had 'front row seats', was obnoxiously louder than the rest. "Go Thick Eyebrows! Go Hyuuga-Hare! Race! Race! Race!"

"Will you shut up, you dobe?" A black crow said in annoyance as he sat on top of the fox's head. After his statement, he gave the fox a hard peck.

The fox, Naruto, winced. "What was that for, you stupid bird?" He asked, reaching a paw up to smack the bird away. Of course, being a cool bird and all, he easily dodged it.

"I may be a bird, but I can win against you anytime." Sasuke smirked, landing swiftly back on Naruto's furry head.

Naruto narrowed his dark eyes and grumbled.

Standing right next to them was a pink deer (why a pink deer? Beats me.), who rolled her eyes, but said nothing as she continued to watch the start of the race.

Gai and Kakashi, a cool and hip raccoon with a mask over his face, stood at the starting line. If Kakashi had a choice, he wouldn't be here, but since Gai dragged him out of bed, he was forced to endure this. He really didn't care about this race, after all, these were **_both_** Gai's students. Why should he care?

Gai had a speech prepared, too, much to everyone's displeasure. They all knew how long and boring Gai speeches about youth and whatnot can be.

The turtle cleared his throat. "Ah-ha! Welcome all of you youthful creatures of the forest here to witness such an exciting event! It brings me greatest pleasure to introduce the competitors! First up is the most adorable, youthful, and cute, Lee the handsome turtle of the forest!" Silence. Gai cleared his throat again. "And going against my adorable Lee is Neji, the Hyuuga-Hare!" Everyone applauded, or tried to, considering animals don't have hands. Lee and Gai face-faulted, but regain composure.

Kakashi, never caring, held up a checkered flag in his tiny claws and brought it down quickly, signifying the start of the race. Immediately, Neji activated his Byakugan, just for effect and zipped down the designated path. It took Lee three minutes to realize that the race started and soon, he ran as fast as he could...

And a tiny little snake passed him by. "Move it, slowpoke!" It said as it zipped on by. Lee sweat-dropped.

"Lee!" Gai called. "Take off the weights!"

The slow turtle stopped and looked at his sensei in question. "Are you sure, Gai-sensei?"

Gai nodded and gave him a thumbless thumbs-up. "Go for it, Lee! You can win this! Remember everything I taught you!"

The other animals shook their heads.

Lee happily obliged and quickly removed the rocks he had attached to his shell. He instantly felt better and quicker and was soon speeding down the path, literally blowing everyone away.

Gai had tears trailing down his face once again. He sniffled. "I'm so proud of him!" He grabbed Kakashi's ringed tail and blew his nose.

Kakashi sighed.

Down the path, Lee quickly caught up to the Hyuuga-hare, much to the hare's surprise. "I see you made it, turtle." He said as soon as the turtle was right next to him.

Neji quickly sped up, but Lee stayed right beside him with the largest grin on his face. "Today will be the day that I finally defeat you, my rival! No more will I be a loser!"

"You'll still be a loser." Neji stated, matter-of-factly.

Lee said nothing as he kept his large eyes focus in front of him. The finished line wasn't too far now, and he was sure that victory would be his. It had to be...once he wins, Gai-sensei, Sakura-san, and everyone else will be so proud of him! Sakura will finally go out with him (What the...a deer and a...turtle?), he would be worthy enough to become Naruto's opponent, and Sasuke... maybe, finally, he could become cooler than Sasuke!

Too caught up in his dreams, poor Lee failed to realize that something was in front of him until it was too late. He smashed into the boulder that blocked his way.

Neji the Hare couldn't help but laugh at Lee's misfortune, but his laugh was suddenly cut off and he, too, ran into another boulder.

It was a double-knockout.

At the finish line, where everyone gathered, thanks to Lee for blowing them all down there, watched in amazement as a certain snake crossed the line.

Everyone stared at it in silence for five minutes before Kakashi declared the winner. "The winner; Orochimaru." He said in a bored tone.

Everyone cheered, although reluctantly, at the new victor.

The snaked hissed happily. "Now, that I've won the race, I shall destroy this forest!"

He had his plan all figured out, but before he could initiate it, the most magnificent creature, a graceful unicorn, only known as the Hokage of the Forest, appeared and stomped on him, thus foiling his plan for total destruction.

And that, my friends, concludes the story of "**_The Turtle and the Hyuuga-Hare_**".

---

Next up: **_The Story of Sasukurella_**

Sorry for OOC-ness.

Before reviewing, consider the following: First, you're not obligated to review this story; however, it would be greatly appreciated to see how everyone views it. Secondly, constructive criticism would be great, because I would like to improve in anyway possible. Thirdly, if you didn't like the story, than why did you read it? If you don't like it, don't bother reading and reviewing. Lastly; this story was created for entertainment only. I'm not trying to 'prove' anything or whatever. I had fun writing it and I really hoped everyone had fun reading it. There are plenty of more chapters to go on from here.

I'm trying to keep it couple free, so anyone can read it, because I know that the couples I like, most don't. But, if somehow, a pairing slip into the story, I'll give you a warning, that way you're allowed to skip the chapter, considering none of them interlock with the other.

That's it! I really do hope you enjoy it! Next chapter will be up soon (if you like it)!


	2. Sasukurella

_**Fables and Other Short Stories  
**__**By SapphireWhiteTigress**_

**Chapter II: The Story Sasukurella  
****(Cinderella)**

A long time ago, in a village that doesn't really matter, lived a young boy. This poor unfortunate boy had the most, uh, unfortunate stuff happening to him. It all started five years ago when his father died, leaving him and his brother with their depressed mother.

The boys (or rather, Sasuke), tried everything they (he) could do to keep their (his) mother healthy, but nothing worked, until one day, his mother brought home a strange man, the man that would soon be his new father.

His mother introduced him as…Orochimaru. He was famous amongst the villagers, though he wasn't exactly as charming and handsome as most of the other available bachelors in the area and the youngest son was mortified.

Orochimaru scared poor Sasuke.

Soon after his mother's marriage to the…creepy and ghastly man, she died of a sudden ailment, but before she left her children, she told them one last thing.

She looked at her boys weakly. "Itachi…Sas-Sas-second son, there's something I must…that I need to…that I have to…there's something you should know," She struggled to say as she grasped her eldest son's hand.

Sasuke held back tears that were threatening to escape from behind his dark eyes. "What is it, mother?" Inside, he thought; _'How could she forget my name?'_

Itachi was slightly bored, but figured he'll humor her. "Mother, what is it you wish to tell us?" he asked monotonously.

She coughed up blood, which landed on Sasuke's face. He shrieked, quickly removing the red fluid. "Itachi…Sas-Sas-you, boy, I'm…I'm…I'm not really your…your mother." And with that finally said and the truth out, Sasuke's mother passed on to the otherworld.

Sasuke was horrorstruck. "Mother…? No! Mother!" He flung himself onto his dead mother's body and cried as if his heart was being torn apart. "Mu-mother…why? Why!"

Itachi laughed and this caused Sasuke to whirl around in shock.

"Why are you laughing! Mother just died!" He cried infuriated.

Itachi merely smiled. "And I video typed it too," he popped the DVD in the DVD player which magically appeared and pressed play. "You will watch it for 48 hours straight." Before leaving, Itachi made sure that he had the DVD on repeat. Itachi left, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke fell to his knees and grabbed his hair, eyes wide in fright. "Nooooo!"

The door to the room opened and in walked Orochimaru, with a slithery grin on his face. "Why, Sasuke, what are you still doing in here? And alone…?" His 'stepfather' snickered. Orochimaru strolled casually over to where Sasuke was kneeing and softly stroke his hair.

Sasuke was freaked out as his eyes went completely white and pupil-less. He quickly shirked away as fast as he could from the really creepy man.

Orochimaru smiled, his long tongue flickering out of his mouth as he licked his lips. "What's the matter, Sasuke? We're family, aren't we?" He laughed as Kisame and Itachi joined the two in the room where his mother was still laying dead, unaware of the torture that her youngest son (whom she doesn't even remember the name to) will surely endure.

---

_**Present Day**_

Sasuke, now thirteen, grumbled in annoyance as he stood over a hot stove, cooking his 'brothers' and his 'father' something to eat. The thought of poisoning the food crossed his mind more than a dozen time during the preparations, but poisoning these guys was nearly impossible and even attempting to do such a thing would result in his early dismissal from this planet.

"Sasukurella! Where's our food!" A voice came from the room not far from the kitchen.

Ah, his little…nickname. He hated that name, but there was nothing he could do. He was stuck. Stuck with…**_them_**.

He sighed and bit his tongue, quite literally, as a drop of blood jumped into the soup he was currently fixing for his so-called family. The soup instantly turned a deep red before turning back to his original, flavorless color. He shrugged.

Adding turkey-beef flavor, he turned off the flame and carefully placed three bowls on the table and gently pour the soup into the bowls. He sighed and wiped his brow, picking up the three bowls and expertly balancing them as he brought it to the hungry people in the room.

Kisame looked up as soon as Sasuke entered the room. "It's about time, Sasukurella." He took his food without thanks and ate it.

Sasuke sighed once more and handed the other bowl to Itachi, who was currently polishing his swords (he had five, for some odd reason) and to Orochimaru, who was giving Sasuke a…**_look_**. After living with that man for five years, he still unnerved him. Sasuke took a deep breath, slowly handed Orochimaru his meal, without getting too close, and as soon as the bowl left his hand and into Orochimaru's, Sasuke, as quickly as he could, ran ten feet away.

He heaved a sigh of relief and went back to his chores. He was the only one to do any chores here as everyone else went out, did things, kill people, and had fun. He wished he could do those things and make friends, but Sasuke wasn't allowed to go out. He heard Orochimaru telling his 'son' that the reason was because he was afraid someone would **_steal_** that 'precious' child from him.

Sasuke felt sick after that and weary around that fair-skinned man. No one has ever freaked Sasuke out as much as his supposed guardian has.

He wanted out and he was desperate to try anything, and when the royal ball was being held, he thought it was the perfect opportunity. His only problem was sneaking out and going.

A few days later, Kisame was found playing a game of cards with Itachi, who was winning by, secretly, cheating. Kisame started up a conversation about the formal ball that was to be held that weekend. Sasuke eavesdropped, while cleaning out the litter box. The thought never occurred to him that they don't have a cat.

"Are you going to the ball, Itachi?" Kisame asked, looking at his cards with a straight face.

Itachi shrugged. "Any eights?" He asked, staring at his cards intently.

Kisame smirked. "Go fish."

Sasuke, from the other room, sweat-dropped.

Itachi grabbed a card from the deck on the table. "Would you like to go to that ball, Kisame?" He asked, slight curiosity in his otherwise emotionless voice.

Kisame grinned. "Actually, I would. Father was the one to bring it up. He said he'll lock Sasuke up if we were to go."

Itachi thought for a moment. "Hmm…what time is this ball?"

"9 o'clock, Saturday night." Kisame eyed his cards wearily. "Any…aces?"

Itachi grumbled as he handed over his ace.

Sasuke quickly finished cleaning the litter box and made his way to his room, under the stairs.

The night of the ball was finally here and Sasuke wasn't allowed to go. Of course, he already knew that so he wasn't as surprised when his stepfather told him the news.

"Sasuke-kun, I will not allow you to go to the ball, for fear that you may runaway, and I can't let my little Sasuke-kun runaway, now can I?" Orochimaru said sweetly.

Sasuke wanted to cry, but not because he wasn't allowed to go to the ball, but because he was afraid that Orochimaru was a pedophile and wanted him for his body.

As they were leaving the house, Orochimaru smiled like a snake and pat Sasuke on the head before shoving him into his room under the stairs and locking the door. "We'll be back soon, Sasuke, but in the meantime, why don't you stay in there, hmm?"

"Bye, Sasukurella, we'll be sure to bring you something back. Maybe a frog's head?" Kisame laughed.

"…." Was all Itachi felt like saying.

Sasuke sighed as he heard the footsteps of the three men fade. It just wasn't fair, that after all he's done, after everything he's been through; he was just left home, under the stairs with the spiders…

Sasuke hated spiders.

He threw himself on his surprising neat bed and heaved an even heavier sigh. He hated life, particularly his. As he was about to drift off to sleep, a noise caught his attention and he quickly sat up. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, temporally blinding him.

Once the bright light faded, a young man stood in its wake…a young man in a little pinkish dress, with a…pinkish…mask covering his lower face and his left eye.

Sasuke was speechless, but he found himself shouting, his voice slightly higher pitch. "Ah! Who **_are_** you!"

The man looked bored as he pulled a book from inside his dress. "I'm your fairy Godmother-er-father-eh, whatever."

Sasuke had a cross-dresser for a fairy godfather?

"I'm not a cross-dresser." Kakashi sighed, looking quite disappointed. "It's the uniform I'm forced to wear. However, we will not get into details about that. I'm here to send you to this grand ball."

Sasuke blinked. "You're…going to take me to the ball?" Sasuke briefly thought that this guy was scarier than Orochimaru, but quickly decided against it.

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi put his book away, pulled out a wand, and held it to the door of the room under the stairs. "Before I allow you to leave, there's something I must tell you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his fairy-person. "What?"

"You're a wizard, Sasuke." Kakashi said with a straight face.

Sasuke gasped. "What!"

Kakashi smiled sheepishly, but you couldn't really tell, because his mouth was hidden, but his eye twinkled with a smile as it curled upward. "I lied. I always wanted to say that."

Sasuke face-faulted as Kakashi unlocked the door with his wand. Once out of the teeny-tiny room, Sasuke turned to Kakashi with a flashing question mark above his head.

"Now what?"

Kakashi looked to be grinning as he pointed his wand at the thirteen year old. "Now, we'll have to get you properly dressed." With a flick of his hand, Sasuke's clothes instantly changed…

…Into something exactly like Kakashi's.

Sasuke shrieked. "What **_is_** this!"

Kakashi blushed. "Oops, wrong outfit." With another flick, Sasuke's clothes changed again…

…But this time, Sasuke was in a cow's custom. Sasuke eyes narrowed. "I hate you."

After five more attempts, Sasuke was finally within the correct clothes: a navy blue high and wide collar jacket and black shorts with blue shoes.

Sasuke said nothing for a moment before glaring at Kakashi. "This is **_exactly_** the same thing I was wearing a moment ago."

Kakashi shook his head. "Not quite." He pulled out a mirror and held it to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked into the mirror and raised one eyebrow. His eyes were no longer black, but now red. He gently placed the mirror down and slowly turned to look at the fairy-person. "We spent half an hour trying to get ready, with you completely screwing up every outfit **_just_** so my eye color can change?" He said as calmly as he could.

Kakashi shrugged. "At least your eyes are cooler now."

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever, let's just get going."

"Ah, right." Kakashi quickly looked around the room and found something interesting. He walked over to the dust bunny that was hiding under a couch and pointed his wand at it and murmured; "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo."

The dust bunny instantly turned into a gigantic rabbit, crushing everything in the house. Sasuke yelled, "Use your stupid magic **_outside_**, genius!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Heh, I'm new at this whole fairy-godparent thing."

Sasuke rolled his now red eyes. "Whatever, let's just go, **_now_**." He walked outside, the gigantic bunny rabbit right behind him. Once outside, Sasuke had to cover his eyes, for he has never seen the day of light in five years. But, instantly, the sun disappeared, for it's supposed to be 9:45 PM.

Sasuke uncovered his eyes and stared at the eerie moon that now filled the sky, accompanied by many tiny twinkling stars. He was amazed with how dark night really was. It was so dark, that he tripped over a large rock and landed inches away from…stuff that you wouldn't want to land **_in_**.

Sasuke picked himself up and dusted himself off. "What now?" He asked his fairy-odd-weirdo-parent.

Kakashi thought for a moment and glanced around his surroundings. He spotted an acorn, pointed his dangerous wand at it, and chanted a spell; "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"

The acorn turned into a larger, carriage-like acorn. "Great, everything's set now." Kakashi attached the carriage to the rabbit and turned to face Sasuke. "Oh, but first, we'll need a driver." Again, he glanced around his surrounding and found a roach, but decided against it.

He instead picked a leaf and pointed the wand of doom at it. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" The leaf turned into a green person with weird ears and dots for eyes. His arms and legs are leafy.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. He shook his head and turned to the fairy idiot. "What does Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo means, anyway?"

Kakashi blinked. "I really have no clue."

Sasuke sighed, but said no more. He climbed into the acorn carriage. Before the carriage moved, Kakashi told him something very important.

"You must return at the stroke of midnight tonight." Kakashi said.

Sasuke was confused. "Why?"

Kakashi shrugged. "My magic is only limited to two hours, and it is 10 o'clock now."

"Oh." Before he could say anything else, they were gone, leaving Kakashi behind.

Kakashi sighed. "Glad that's over with…now, to see what happens next…" He pulled out his book and giggled.

---

It took Sasuke exactly one hour to reach the ball, which, in turn, gave him one hour to have fun and runaway. Sasuke looked at the towering castle type building before entering. Upon entrance, every head turned to see his arrival and they all gasped, especially the girls.

Amongst the crowd, Orochimaru looked at the boy and also gasped, whispering to Kisame and Itachi. "Who is that handsome boy?"

Kisame and Itachi sweat-dropped.

Sasuke slowly walked down the grand staircase and on to the dance floor, where he was instantly surrounded by girls, girls, and more girls, including a few guys.

"Dance with me!" One shouted.

"Marry me!" Another said.

"Can I bare your children!" A third latched onto him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't bother mentioning he's only thirteen. The music suddenly started up as a waltz and people took their dancing partners onto the dance floor.

Finally, what everyone has been waiting for, the prince slowly walked down the grand staircase, covered in shadow. Everyone instantly stopped to look as he descended down the stairs in all his glory.

The spotlight hit him, causing him to miss his footing, thus resulting into a tumble down the stairs. Everyone flinched.

The figure turned out to be none other than…Dosu. Everyone gasped at this and ran away from the castle, leaving only Dosu, Orochimaru, Kisame, Itachi, and the 'disguised' Sasuke.

They stared at each other in silence.

"So…" Dosu started.

"You're the prince?" Orochimaru asked wearily.

Dosu nodded. Itachi looked at Sasuke. "Who are you?"

This time, Sasuke couldn't help but sweat-drop. _'I guess this disguise does work…'_ "…"

Kisame also stared at Sasuke before stating; "You look familiar."

Sasuke laughed nervously, just as the clock vibrated, falling down to land on Dosu. Sasuke gasped. "Oh no! It's 12 o'clock!"

With that, Sasuke ran away, to never be seen again…

Something clicked in Orochimaru's head. "Oh! Harry Potter!"

Everyone fell.

And that, my friends, is the story of Sasukurella!

--

**_AN_**: _I had to end it somewhere, and I know it was too quick. XP It was running too long. Hehe._

Next up: **_Itsy Bitsy Shino_**


	3. Itsy Bitsy Shino

_**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto or Itsy Bitsy (Spider) Shino._

_**AN**: I know, kinda late, but I got really lazy, even though this has been done for a few weeks now. Ah, my laziness can rival that of Shika-kun._

_**Fables and Other Short Stories  
**__**By SapphireWhiteTigress**_

**Chapter III: Itsy Bitsy Shino  
****(Itsy Bitsy Spider)**

Shino, the itsy bitsy spider-like creature, liked to climb waterspouts. It was a hobby of his that he just couldn't let go. He loved climbing waterspouts so much that he actually made a little song out of it:

_Itsy bitsy Shino  
__Went up the waterspout  
__Down came the ninjas  
__That tried to take him out  
__Out came the bugs  
__That scared them all away  
__And itsy bitsy Shino,  
__Went up the spout again!_

He loved that song, which he based off of actual events that happened 2 minutes, 36 seconds, and 57 nano-seconds ago. Shino, like any other bug in the world, was minding his own business doing what little spiders like Shino do.

He was climbing his all time favorite waterspout, which was connected to a certain ninja's house. But this story isn't about who the ninja was, so we will move on.

As Shino, the itsy bitsy spider, went up the waterspout, he was caught off guard by random ninja bees, zooming in on his waterspout. Shino hated trespassers, especially the trespassing bees, which loved to wreck havoc in and outside of his home.

Shino was quite annoyed with them as they circled around him, buzzing like the annoying little bees they were. He sighed, in a spider-y way. "What do you want?" He asked, emotionless, because Shino the Spider wasn't one to show emotion quite often.

The leader of the bee, an obnoxious looking one, flew in front all the rest. His name was Kiba, Shino's one and only (self-proclaim) rival. "Hey, bug-boy!"

Shino rolled his beady eyes. "You're one to talk."

Kiba laughed cockily, and a smaller bee, Akamaru…barked. He was a weird bee, because bees just don't **_bark_**. Actually bugs didn't really talk, either.

A timid bee, Hinata, fluttered forth, looking quite shy. "Uh…Ki-Kiba…m-maybe we should, uh…le-leave Shi-Shino alone…?" She asked quietly, looking at one of her bee-like legs.

Kiba laughed and pointed at the spider. "Bees, attack!" The horde of bees, except for Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru, started towards Shino, who in turned sighed in annoyance. "C'mon, Hinata, this is fun!"

Hinata looked at Shino wearily. "Uh…"

A thousand tiny bugs came from small cracks and holes around the area, quickly protecting Shino with their buggy lives.

The bees charged at all the tiny insects and fought an all out buggy war. Needless to say, the bees were no match against Shino's thousands and thousands of bug minions, and the bees, knowing when they're done, quickly ran away, leaving Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru, and Shino alone.

Kiba sweat dropped, in a…bee-y type of way. "Uh, hehe…Shino, buddy ole' pal…no harm done, right?" He laughed nervously.

Akamaru barked.

Shino glared at Kiba. "You ruined my waterspout." He stated calmly.

All of the bugs that protected Shino before surrounded Kiba. Shino gave them the signal and they all attacked the poor bee, sending him off.

Shino shrugged and continued to climb **_his_** waterspout.

_Itsy bitsy Shino  
__Went up the waterspout  
__Down came the ninjas  
__That tried to take him out  
__Out came the bugs  
__That scared them all away  
__And itsy bitsy Shino,  
__Went up the spout again!_

---

_**AN**: I know, short…very short and not really funny, and possibly really stupid.I really had no idea how to get this one flowing…but I like the little poem. Hehe. Shino rocks._

Next up: **_Hinata and Neji – The Curse of the Wicked Ginger Bread House_**


End file.
